Rewired
by TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: {"Viral Genesis" fanfiction} UPDATE MALFUNCTION! UPDATE MALFUNCTION! …Rebooting… Malware detected. Update unable to be processed. "Rogue Dynyx" status acquired… (Fic on Circuit's origin)


_(And finally a story on canon characters for "Viral Genesis!" Or well, canon character. Jnjofi's villain Circuit is a villain that I love. From her design to her backstory, Circuit's a blast to see and out of love for the character, I wrote this origin story for her. This is not canonical to the universe [it includes some elements that are of Circuit's backstory, but not too many as the character is still in development], but I did have a ton of fun writing this!_

 _I hope you enjoy! ^^ )_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Viral Genesis," any of its characters, or the cover image for this story. They belong to jnjofi of Instagram, and I still crave another update on the villains of the series. **

Rewired

 _ **Log #4765**_

 _ **Time Stamp: 1600 hours and 16 minutes**_

 _Log report #4765. This is Circuit, the electrical engineer the company sent out to fix this weird power outage, checking in. I have not yet located the source of the problem, though there have been some clues in this weird mess that I can only assume are pointing me in the right direction._

(-Ah hell, I forgot to include context in the last report-)

 _I was called out here this afternoon to find out a reason for this odd power surge that impacted a large amount of Dynyx residential areas. It wiped out all the power on a quarter of the planet, though I have reason to suspect that it has something to do with Kestral's charity concert._

(-That Dynyx really needs to stop overloading the power lines. Seriously, what is he even doing that would take so much power? There is more than enough power already for a microphone and instruments…-)

 _*Ahem* I do not have strong enough evidence to pin this recent power outage on Kestral… even though a "hunch" can go a pretty long way… Nonetheless, I will need to further investigate the clues I have and hope I stumble across the answer soon._

(-Ugh, the last thing I need on a Friday is for me to spend the night fixing something an arrogant pop star did because nobody thinks about telling him to stop…-)

 _Oh, the log is still going. Circuit out._

 _ **End of Log Report**_

* * *

 _ **Log #4766**_

 _ **Time Stamp: 1800 hours and 54 minutes**_

 _Log report #4766. I have been… wandering around this compound for…_ (-son of a gun-) _two hours and thirty-eight minutes, and I have yet to find the source of the problem._

 _Fortunately, the clues that I already had have aided me in setting up a perimeter around the area where the source is. Instead of wandering around this factory like an organic with their head stuck up their rear_ (-disgusting creatures…-) _, there seems to have been a problem with an offshoot of the main powerline in the upper east side of the factory._

… _Which, of course, is the upper east side of the planet… where Kestral had been performing…_

(-But of course, such a Dynyx like Kestral "couldn't have possibly done such a thing Circuit. Stop over-reacting and fix another power outage."-)

 _The unfortunate news to this endeavor is that the east area has been known for its rise in accidents lately, and while I have never had any trouble in my past experiences, it still makes one stop and think._

 _I highly doubt anything will happen to me, though_ _ **as a sidenote to my superiors and upper management**_ _, the upper eastern side of the factory should be observed for safety measures as soon as innately possible._

(-if I see yet _another_ body…-)

 _I will report on my findings soon. Circuit out._

 _ **End of Log Report**_

* * *

 _ **Log #4767**_

 _ **Time Stamp: 1900 hours and 34 minutes**_

 _Log #4767. FINALLY! Some progress…_

 _I finally traced the problem to its roots. To keep it short for the verbal report_ (-ah, the paperwork that awaits me once I finish this job-) _, the power lines overloaded due to something Midt Laboratories did. In order to fix it, I will need to climb to the upper levels of the building to access the main panel for the east side of the planet._

 _I am currently at the bottom floor right now._ (-* _clack, clack, clack_ * wow this place is a mess…-) _From what I can see, there are a ton of loose wires between me and the upper levels._

(-Ugh, they are probably going to want me to describe it for the report. Alright… time to explain this place as best I can…-)

 _The entire building is open in the middle, with sturdy metal catwalks on all four walls. The building stretches up… I believe this building is four stories tall, and what I need is on the fourth story. There is an absolutely enormous amount of gigantic crisscrossing electrical wires between the catwalks on story three… it almost looks like a net_ (-those could fry someone who is not careful…-) _. Electrical panels line the areas where the catwalks are, and there are a couple television monitors on the first level where I am. I will need one to access the panels that face the Midt Laboratories building on the east side in order to finally repair the issue I was sent here to fix._

(-* _sigh_ * Finally… I just want to get this done so I can go home and relax…-)

 _I will shut off the log for the climb, though I will report one last time while fixing the issue. The little pouch around my neck and left arm should hold the recorder well, so you should hear my report on my findings without putting me in any danger._ (-Lord knows these panels are delicate. If an organic breathed on them the wrong way, they would probably blow up the building.-)

 _Circuit out. For now._

 _ **End of Log Report**_

* * *

 _ **Log #4768**_

 _ **Time Stamp: 2000 hours and 0 minutes**_

 _Log #4768…_

 _I… finally… made… it…_

 _One moment…_

(-* _huh… huh… huh…_ * Why were there no stairs put in? Why were there only poorly managed ladders…-)

 _I made it to the forth story with more than a few complications. There are no stairs within this building, only a few ladders that were never secured adequately. I urge any of my superiors listening to this that this building is in desperate need of a safety inspection._

(-Now then, * _clack, clack, clack_ * where's the thing I needed to repair…-)

…

…

 _I believe…_

 _THERE… I have found a panel opened. The little door to it has been blown open, though… I think the circuitry is still okay. That means it is unstable though._

(-* _squeak… clank_ * Alright, let me get the wire stripper.-)

 _The panel is open. It is just as I thought: circuitry is still intact but unstable as many vital portions of the circuits have been left exposed. If a power surges through now, it could blow this panel, and the possibility of an electrical fire is prevalent. Had I not been sent here, this building might have burnt to the ground and the east side might be left without power for months._

 _With that being said…_

 _ **Safety inspections are a**_ _-_

 _Um… hold on…_

 _I feel… odd._

…

 _Ow… OWOWOW- WHAT?!_

…

 _OW! OW! What is going on with my programming?!_

…

 _UPDATE?! WHAT?! WHAT UPDATE?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

 _OW! OW! STOP IT! MY ARMS! I HAVE Deli…cate… tool…_

 _ERROR! ERROR!_

 _ **HELP**_ _!_

(-* _snick, snick… CHSHHH_ *-)

(-* _BOOM!_ *-)

(-* _clackclackclack_ *-)

 _NO! NO! THE RAILING! GRAB THE-_

(-* _slish_ *-)

(-* _thunk, thunkthunkthunk… CLACK_ *-)

(-* _ZURT_ * _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ -)

…

…

(-* _THUMP_ *-)

* * *

 _ **Battery Low! Battery Low! Recharge Needed!**_

 _ **Time Stamp: 3000 hours and 15 minutes**_

(-* _shuffle… shuffle…_ *-)

…

(-* _huh… huh… huh…_ *-)

…

(-* _clack… clack… clack…_ *-)

…

(-* _scratch_ *-)

…

 _Circuit… reporting… in._

 _I… fell… four stories. The wires… broke my fall._

 _Everything hurts._

…

…

 _Something happened. I know it did. The televisions might not work… but I want to see…_

(-*clack… clack… clack…*-)

… _Please work…_

(-*click*-)

(-"and that's the latest scoop on the weather… This just in, well right before this news broadcast took place… a program update was sent out to every Dynyx at 2000 hours and 4 minutes. It is unsure of who did this, though authorities will be investigating the source of the update as soon as they can. Wait, what was that? Kestrel's throwing a planet-wide concert for everyone to come to? Oh goodness, sign me up!"-)

(-*click*-)

…

 _My system reads that I am… a Rogue Dynyx now. Malware detected in me. I cannot interface with anything without authorities swarming in on me…_

…

 _My life… My life is ruined…_

…

…

(-* _whish, CRASH_ *-)

…

 _Whoever did this to me... whoever just ruined my job, my life…_

 _You're_ _ **dead**_ _._

 _ **End of Log Report**_

* * *

 _Ah boy, Circuit please don't be too mad at me..._

 _Once again, if you ever want to learn more about the series, heading to the "Viral Genesis" Amino or following jnjofi on Instagram are great ways to look for more lore about the developing cartoon! I'll be writing about more canon characters as soon as I can, and I look forward to whatever comes next for the series!_

 _Until then, see you guys in the next fic! ^^_

 _XD_


End file.
